Daisy, Daisy, Give Me Your Answer
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Star Wars AU in which Rey has no classes and Finn has no Rey but Rey has a field of Daisies she can visit for... research purposes... Plus its a lovely spring afternoon, so it can't be all bad. Also of note: this IS NOT an IRL ship. The title is, however, a horrible play on words/names.


Daisy, Daisy, Give Me Your Answer

He looked at his phone, which displayed a time of 3:00 in the afternoon. He, then, looked up at the sky. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, intermittently peeking out and gracing the world with its presence. He'd always liked the spring, although if he were to be asked for a reason why; he's not sure that he'd have an answer.

Still, as he took a deep breath and got a whiff of the spring air all he could think of the shining sun, the blooming flowers and…

 _Rey? What is she doing here?_

Finn saw Rey squatting in a field of daisies. She seemed to be staring at them; studying them. He watched her for a bit, puzzled as to why she would even be here. She didn't even meet him for lunch like she normally did. A bit perplexed, he watched her for a bit longer.

She'd gaze at one for a while; he'd see her head turn and linger on another flower for few moments more. She'd rise and place her hands on her hips for a moment and scan the field. She'd walk to another location and study another clump of daisies.

 _How long has she been here?_

He saw her shoulders sharply rise and fall. Most likely a huff in frustration. Although, what could be so frustrating on a day like this.

Having decided that he'd stared at her enough, he walked towards her.

He could hear her mumbling to herself.

"No, that one won't do." She said as her eyes fell on a pink daisy. Her eyes fell on another daisy, this one white, "Don't have a good feeling about that one either."

"Rey!" She jumped at that sound of her name from behind her and quickly spun on her heel to see the source of the voice.

"Finn!" She swatted at his shoulders, " You startled me." She exclaimed with a slight blush beginning to don her cheeks.

Finn made a show of shielding himself from her strikes, "Sorry. Whatcha doin' out here?"

"Well, both of my afternoon classes were canceled today so I basically had a free day after my class this morning. While researching for my anthropology paper, I read about an ancient custom of counting the petals of a flower to see if you'll attain your heart's desire." She looked away; the pink tint of her cheeks still woefully visible, "So I came here to study it further. Plus, it's such a beautiful day. Seemed to be a shame to waste it stuck in my dorm." She smiled as she looked up towards the sky.

"Spring is my absolute favorite time of year." She said, still squinting at the sun, "Everything is so new and lively and… well… look around you Finn." She gestured at the color full patches of daisies that surrounded them.

Finn's eyebrows rose. "Why here though?"

Rey shrugged, "Because daisies are my favorite." She bent down and plucked a daisy out of the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you didn't meet me for lunch today. Nor did you answer my text when I sent it. I thought you might've been sick. So I figured I'd check up on you… and bring you flowers… daisies." Finn, suddenly awash with embarrassment, began to rub his neck, "Y'know… because they're your favorite." Finn finally looked back at her.

Rey smiled at him.

Finn looked on as she began to pluck the petals and mouth something to herself. He lowered he head to try to gain a better view of her mouth and read her lips.

'He loves me' pluck

'He loves me not' pluck

'He loves me' pluck

'He loves me not' pluck

Finn watched her intently as she focused on the flower and this bizarre ritual that she had decided to perform with these flowers. As he saw her become totally rapt with her flower he looked on in awe and admiration, in a way that he always imagined that she looked at him. He now knew why spring was his favorite. He bent down and plucked a daisy of his own. He returned his gaze to her.

As the last petal fell he noticed that she was no longer smiling. She heaved a sigh. She looked up at him and noticed that he was holding out another daisy.

"Try again." She tilted her head in confusion, but took the flower all the same.

He found a smaller daisy and plucked it as she began once again.

'He loves me' pluck

'He loves me not' pluck

Finn stepped closer to her and placed the daisy in her hair and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled as she placed her head in the crook of his neck as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She let the daisy fall to the ground.

 _He loves me._


End file.
